Zatch Bell Returns
by storyteller316
Summary: Zatch and Kiyo are back, and this time they take the fight to the Mamodo home world which is in trouble. However, surprising turns lay ahead of them.
1. Chapter 1: Mamodo world

"I can't believe that it's been six years since Zatch and the others went home," said Kiyo as he, Suzy, and Megumi sat at a table in a fast food joint.

"I know, I miss them a lot," said Megumi as she drank a milkshake. Suddenly, they heard a knock on the window beside them, and when they looked at who it was, they were surprised to see an older Zatch.

"Zatch?!" asked the three before they ran outside to talk to him.

"Hi everyone," said Zatch with a big friendly smile. He now looked to be twelve, but he was still wearing the same old clothes.

"What are you doing here, Zatch?" asked Kiyo.

"I came for help, my world is in trouble," said Zatch, surprising everyone. A few minutes later, they were heading to the basement of an old building.

"Where are we going?" asked Suzy with a scared expression as she looked around. Before Zatch could answer, he was opening a door in the basement, and on the other side were their friends.

"What are you all doing here?" asked Megumi as she looked at Sherry, Parco, Li-en, and Shion.

"Zatch found us and brought us here," said Shion.

"He said he needed our help," said Li-en.

"Now that they're here, just how are we supposed to get to your world?" asked Sherry who was as cold as ever.

"By using this," said Zatch as he pulled out a bottle with a purple mist in it. Zatch then dropped the bottle, releasing the mist as it shattered on the ground.

"What's happening, Zatch?" asked Kiyo as they began to sink into the mist.

"The portal is opening under us, it's actually the long way around," said Zatch before they were fully engulfed in the mist. The next thing they knew, they were standing in the middle of a small town.

"Wow, so this is the homeworld of the Mamodo?" asked Megumi as she looked at the vibrant colored houses and flowers that lined the street.

"Megumi!" said Tia as she and the others came running up.

"Tia!" said Megumi as she caught her in her arms, hugging and crying into each other's shoulders from the happiness of seeing each other.

"I missed you so much!" said Tia as tears ran down her cheeks. Everyone else was also crying as they hugged their partners.

"What a disgusting sight," came a voice from a nearby tree. When everyone looked in the voice's direction, they noticed a Mamodo who looked like Zatch dressed in Brago's clothes.

"I thought you would be back, Zaraga," said Zatch as he looked at him with anger in his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2: New spell

"Do you think they can help you to stop us Dark Ones, they're just humans," said Zaraga with a wicked laugh as he jumped out of the tree.

"I don't know who you are, but if you're the one hurting my friends, then we'll show you our power," said Kiyo as Zatch through him the book.

"Let's see what you got!" said Zaraga before he released a purple Zaker.

"Zaker!" said Kiyo without opening the book. Suddenly, the two Zakers met in a stalemate.

"It can't be, he's holding his own against my Ion Zaker?!" thought Zaraga.

"Looks like you have a few new spells, Zatch, so how about we try one out?" asked Kiyo as he flipped through the pages of the book.

"What a fool, you can't use more than one spell at a time," thought Zaraga with a confident smile.

"Deablo Zaker!" said Kiyo. Suddenly, Zaker grew bigger as it started to take the form of a demon.

"He made Zaker change form while strengthening its power?!" thought Zaraga as he started to struggle.

"Do you get our power now?!" asked Kiyo before the two spells exploded.

"Just how powerful was that?" asked Li-en as the smoke cleared to reveal a fifty-foot diameter hole in the ground.

"Master's not going to be happy about this," said Zaraga before he vanished from sight.

"Who was that guy?" asked Sherry.

"I'll explain later, right now we need to get to my home," said Zatch with a smile. Meanwhile, somewhere in space above the planet.

"You disappointed me, Zaraga," said a mysterious voice as Zaraga knelt before someone sitting on a throne.

"I'm sorry sir, I didn't expect a human to add so much power to a lowly Mamodo," said Zaraga.

"That's why I'm going to give you some help," said the voice as a secret door opened in the wall.

"I think this will work," said Zaraga as he smiled at what he saw.


	3. Chapter 3: The Dark Ones

After defeating Zaraga, everyone went over to Zatch's new home, which was a giant white castle in the middle of town.

"Nice place you got here," said Kiyo as he looked around at the dining room which had a large oak table and white stone walls with wood trim.

"Thanks, I help the maids to make sure it stays clean," said Tia as she brought in some cakes.

"You live here too, Tia?" asked Megumi.

"Me and Zatch have been getting along better since we came back," said Tia who was blushing.

"As much as I want to keep going with this interesting conversation, we still need to know who that Zaraga guy was, and what it is we're facing," said Li-en.

"She's right," said Kiyo.

"Then you should first look up at the sky," said Nya as she pointed to a giant sphere in the sky outside the window near them.

"Is that the planet Zaraga comes from?" asked Kiyo.

"That's no planet, it's a giant spaceship," said Zatch.

"That thing is a spaceship?!" asked all the humans with stunned expressions.

"There must be thousands of Zaraga's kind up there," said Parco as he did some silly dance movements.

"We don't know, the only one we have ever met is Zaraga, who told us that his people are called the Dark Ones, and he's not even their leader," said Kanchome as he mimicked Parco.

"I don't even want to imagine how strong their leader is then," said Kiyo. Suddenly, an explosion rang out across the whole town.

"Sounds like Zaraga's back already," said Brago. A few minutes later, they came running up to the entrance to a public park where people were running away.

"Zeno!" said Zatch as he noticed his older brother lying on the ground.

"I tried to stop them, but they're too strong," said Zeno before passing out.

"Can't believe a weakling like him thought he could stop us," said Zaraga as he walked out of some smoke.

"Take it that you brought someone with you this time," said Kiyo as he readied for a fight.

"And that someone would be me," said a Dark One that resembled Tia, but with Kanchome's beak, as she walked out from behind Zaraga.

"She looks more funny than dangerous!" said Kiyo as he and Zatch laughed.

"How dare you make fun of Kania!" said Zaraga before firing an Ion Zaker at Zatch and Kiyo, which took them by surprise.


	4. Chapter 4: The tenth spell

As the spell headed for them, Zatch and Kiyo held onto each other with terrified expressions.

"Megumi!" said Tia as she jumped in front of the two.

"Seoshi!" said Megumi as she held Tia's book. Luckily, the dome was able to form before Ion Zaker made contact.

"That dome is stronger than I thought it would be," said Zaraga as he stopped his spell since it was having no effect.

"Then we just have to attack the ones holding the books," said Kania before firing a combination of Koporuku and Seoshi, which was just a small ball of energy, at Megumi which sent her flying.

"Megumi!" said Tia as she, Kiyo, and Zatch ran to check on her.

"You'll pay for this!" said Kiyo as he noticed that Megumi was unconscious. Kiyo then took Tia's book as he stood up.

"What are you going to do with that book, only that human girl can use it," said Zaraga as he and Kania laughed.

"The tenth spell, Fuzena!" said Kiyo as he placed Tia's book on top of Zatch's. Just then, the two books began to glow as they fused into one. Zatch was also engulfed in a bright light, causing everyone to cover their eyes.

"What is this?!" asked Zaraga.

"This is Zatch's strongest spell, one that can fuse his power with that of another Mamodo!" said Kiyo as the light around Zatch vanished. This revealed that Zatch's hair had turned bright pink, and a cape of the same color.

"Impossible!" said Kania.

"Saisu Zakeruga!" said Kiyo as he held the new book open. As Kiyo read the spell, Zatch had his arms crossed across his chest, and then once Kiyo had finished, Zatch swung his arms creating an X shaped blade of lighting that shot out toward the other two.

"We won't be defeated that easy!" said Kania as she used a fusion of Dima Burk and Seoshi to create multiply barriers. However, Zatch's spell easily broke through the barriers as if they were nothing.

"That's it, we're out of here," said Zaraga as he teleported them out before the attack could reach them.

"Now that was a cool spell," said Kiyo as Zatch and Tia's books separated.

"How could he have possibly known what the spell would do?" asked Sherry as she and Braga stood by themselves.


	5. Chapter 5: Old legend

The next day, everyone was talking about the battle the day before during breakfast in the large dining room.

"So, Kiyo, how did you know what the tenth spell would do?" asked Sherry as she sat to his right.

"I don't know, for some reason I was able to understand it," said Kiyo as he eat some pancakes.

"But we never were able to tell what they could do before we used them," said Shion.

"Could he be the human that the old legend mentioned?" asked an elderly Mamodo who was dressed like a monk.

"Who is that?" asked Suzy.

"His name's Mund, he's the oldest living Mamodo," said Zatch.

"What legend were you talking about a minute ago?" asked Tia before drinking some tea.

"There's a legend about a human that would come to our world, and he would be able to understand the spells in his partner's book, saving us from an evil from our past," said Mund.

"Does it mention what that evil is?" asked Megumi.

"No, but another one mentions a cave that can give you the answers you are looking for, however you won't be able to leave it until you find it," said Mund.

"We have no choice but to go there if we want to find out the truth," said Brago. A few hours later, they were all standing outside a cave deep in the forest.

"Is everyone ready?" asked Kiyo.

"I am," said Suzy as she put her right hand up.

"Sorry Suzi, but you're staying out here, we don't know what might be in there," said Kiyo.

"Oh, right," said Suzy with a disappointed voice. The six humans and Mamodo then walked into the cave.

"I wish I had a Mamodo partner," said Suzy as she took a seat on a rock.

"So, she wants a partner huh," said Zarogo as he stood nearby in the trees.


	6. Chapter 6: Ancient books

As everyone walked through the cave, it became darker and darker, until there was hardly any light.

"We need some light," said Kiyo as they stopped.

"I'm on it," is Zatch before he focused some electricity into a ball from between his hands.

"Whoa, that's not one of your spells," said Kiyo with a surprised expression.

"We all have discovered new ways to use our powers that don't follow our spells," said Zatch.

"By the way, you two seem to be a lot closer than you were before," said Megumi with a teasing voice as she looked at Tia.

"Will you quit teasing me?" asked Tia with an embarrassed face.

"I wish we could be like them," said Li-en as she looked at Won Lei.

"I've told you, humans and Mamodo cannot be together," said Won Lei as he looked away from her.

"Don't forget that I'm researching a way for us to come and go from either world as we please," said Brago.

"See, we can be together," said Li-en with a smile.

"We'll talk later," said Won Lei with an embarrassed expression.

"Hey, look up ahead," said Nya as she noticed a bright light. As they approached the light, they found that it was coming from seven books that were stuck in the cave walls.

"Why are these spell books here?" asked Perco.

"I don't know, but something feels familiar about them," said Kiyo as he looked at a black book with a golden sun on the cover. He then reached out and touched it, which caused the book to pull itself out of the wall and fuse with Zatch's book.

"Whoa, what just happened?" asked Megumi.

"Guys, touch the book that calls to you," said Kiyo without turning around.

"Why?" asked Tia.

"Just do it and you will see," said Zatch. After standing around for a few seconds, everyone moved to a book each, and once they had touched them, the books fused with their current books.

"What is that?" asked Suzy as the light of the books fusing together flooded out from the cave.

"I don't know, but you're coming with me," said Zarogo as he walked out from the trees, scaring Suzy.


	7. Chapter 7: New powers

After the group was finished in the cave, they returned to the entrance where they found Zarogo with an unconscious Suzy.

"Suzy!" said Zatch and Kiyo.

"She can't hear you," said Zarogo as with a wicked grin that would send a shiver up anyone's spine.

"Get away from her, Zarogo!" said Kiyo with eyes filled with rage.

"Fine," said Zarogo before teleporting Suzy away.

"Where did you send her?!" asked Megumi who was also angered by what Zarogo had done to her friend.

"I sent her to my master, he wants her for some reason, and I'm just fulfilling his wish," said Zarogo.

"Give her back right now!" said Kiyo as he took out Zatch's book.

"Not going to happen!" said Zarogo before he used a Dioga Gravidon and Bao Zakeruga combination attack.

"Solar Zaker!" said Kiyo as he looked at the new book. Suddenly, Zatch shot a flaming Zaker from his mouth that tour right through the two other spells.

"It can't be!" thought Zarogo as he dodged the spell by jumping into the air.

"They found the seven books?!" thought Zarogo as he landed on top of a tree.

"Surprised?" asked Kiyo as everyone looked up at him.

"I am, to use the power that one of those books means you're the descendants of the fools that sealed my master away," said Zarogo.

"You're wrong about that, we're their reincarnations," said Kiyo.

"That can't be," said Zarogo with a stunned expression.

"But it is, now Freezing Punch!" said Li-en as Won Lei appeared behind Zarogo.

"I'm out of here," said Zarogo before teleporting away in the nick of time. Since his target had left, Won Lei's fist had hit the tree instead, causing it to free into solid ice.

"What could their master want with Suzy?" asked Li-en.

"I don't know, but they made it personal now," said Kiyo who was even more angered now than before.


	8. Chapter 8: Let's go

The next day, everyone was preparing to attack the Dark Ones on their home front after getting a few hours of sleep.

"Do you understand the changes that Gemstar's book made to Tia's?" asked Kiyo as he walked up to Megumi in the dining room.

"I'm getting it, what about you, how much did Solsta's book change Zatch's?" asked Megumi as she continued to read Tia's book.

"It changed big time, but I've managed to get most of them down, I'm more worried about Parco understanding the changes Maggy's book did," said Kiyo as he pointed to Parco who was looking at his book with a confused expression.

"The boost Icer's spells gave Brago will help us greatly in battle," said Sherry who did not care about Parco in the least.

"Won Lei even has the touch of poison that Poisrein used to have," said Li-en as she and Won Lei meditated in a corner.

"And Nya seams happy with Zat's wind spells," said Shion as her partner flew around the room.

"I'm back, and I brought some friends with me," said Zatch as he walked in a long with Kafk, Eido, Djem, and Jido. They also had their partners with them.

"Zatch told us about the enemy you guys are going to fight," said Kafk.

"Are you really planning on going to their ship?" asked Hyde.

"We need to go and get Suzy back as soon as possible, and it's about time we took the fight to them, and we need to be worried about the enemy reaching Earth at some point," said Kiyo.

"How are we going to get there?" asked Djem.

"Zatch has a new spell that can teleport us up to their ship, we'll be leaving at sunset when his powers will be at their strongest," said Kiyo. A few hours later, they were all standing outside as the sun went down.

"Is everyone ready?" asked Kiyo as he stood with Zatch's book open, and everyone standing around them.

"Ready," said everyone.

"Here we go, Telloru!" said Kiyo. Suddenly, a giant ball of fire and electricity formed around them before it shot up into the sky. Meanwhile, in the master's chamber on the ship.

"They're on their way here," said the master.

"Just like you figured they would, sir," said Zarogo as he knelt before his master.


	9. Chapter 9: The master

A few minutes after taking off, Kiyo and the others had reached a room inside the enemy's ship.

"Where are we?" asked Tia as they only saw darkness.

"You're in our master's throne room," said Zarogo as he, Kania, and two more Dark Ones appeared. One of the new Dark Ones looked like Ponygon with Hyde's clothes, and the other looked like Yopopo in Ted's cloths.

"So, these are the Dark Ones," said Jida.

"They look just like you guys," said Kafk.

"That's because I took their DNA and fused them together," said the master as his figure appeared on his throne behind them.

"I know that's not your real body, Stringer," said Kiyo as he looked up at the ceiling.

"Very clever, should have known that wouldn't work on you," said Stringer as a light turned on revealing him and Suzy on a catwalk above the throne. Stringer was dressed like an old timey puppet with strings coming out of his fingers, and Suzy was in a black ball gown dress.

"Suzy!" said Zatch.

"It's no use, she's under my control, and I won't let her go this time," said Stringer as he released the strings that were leading to a puppet on the throne.

"Would Luca want you to do this to her, don't you remember anything from the past?!" asked an angered Kiyo.

"I remember how you sealed me away from her," said Stringer.

"We put you on a far-off planet because you wanted to control all humans and Mamodo, we wanted peace between the two races," said Kiyo.

"Well now I'm back, and now that my powers have returned, I'll get rid of you once and for all," said Stringer as several strings appeared attached to Zarogo and the other Dark Ones.

"All of them have been puppets this whole time?" asked Brago.

"Living puppets, now destroy them!" said Stringer as Zarogo and the others started to attack.


	10. Chapter 10: The true Stringer

"Gemsu Chajiru Seshirudon!" said Megumi, creating a giant shield made of five different gemstones around everyone.

"You're not going to beat us with something that weak," said Tia as the shield absorbed the four attacks before redirecting them back to the puppets.

"Gemstar's powers made your shields stronger, but do you really think that's going to do anything against them?" asked Stringer as the puppets got back up.

"No, but this can," said Kiyo as he tossed a black book up to Suzy, who reacted without any word from Stringer.

"That's my spell book, you do realize that with it my powers have grown even stronger now, right?" asked Stringer with a wicked grin.

"Looks like you forgot that the user of your book can't be under your control," said Kafk.

"No!" said Stringer as the realization of this came to mind.

"Stringer, is that really you?" asked Suzy as she looked at him with a stunned expression.

"You, you remember everything?" asked Stringer as he backed away from her.

"I do, and I'm sad to see that you haven't changed," said Suzy with tears in her eyes.

"What are you talking about, you sent me away because you hated me," said Stringer with a hate filled expression.

"That's not true at all, we sent you away in hopes that the evil in you would disappear over time and we could get the real you back, the you who would always make the beautiful wooden dolls and put on shows for the children," said Suzy.

"Well that weakling is gone, and he'll never come back," said Stringer as a purple light started to engulf his body.

"Kiyo, look," said Zatch as he noticed a bee shape mark that was glowing dark purple through the back of Stringer's shirt.

"Of course, he started acting like this after we defeated Zeze, that mark caused all those branded with it to fall into her darkness," said Kiyo.

'You hear that, Zeze is the one to blame for everything," said Suzy.

"I, I," said Stringer as he grabbed his head with both hands. Everything was hitting him at once.

"Fight it, Stringer!" said everyone at the same time.

"Argh!" screamed Stringer as a white light started to emerge from the purple one. The two lights were fighting each other, not wanting to back down.

"You're not alone anymore," said Suzy as she hugged him. In response, the white light finally snuffed out the purple, causing Zeze's mark to vanish.

"Looks like the spell was broken," said Kiyo as the light vanished. Stinger then transformed into a young boy of about ten-years-old.

"I'm so sorry," said Stinger as tears streamed down his cheeks while he clung onto Suzy's dress.

"It's alright, you weren't in control; besides, we should be the ones to apologize, we should have tried hardy to help you," said Suzy as she continued to hug him.

"Looks like everything ended well," said Li-en.


	11. Epilogue

After bringing Stringer back, several things changed. Zatch was able to create a portal that would allow humans and Mamodos to travel between worlds. He even came up with the idea to use Stringer's ship as a new tournament ground instead of Earth; however, the tournament held there was not for king but was just fun battles that meant no harm. Won Lei finally tolled Li-en his real feelings and the two married after only a few years of dating and even had twin boys. As for everyone else, they kept on having fun with their partners.

The end.


End file.
